Boredom
by CrazyLaviFangirl
Summary: This is why Tyki describes you as weird. Featuring Jasdero as little Red Riding hood! Tyki X Reader
1. Little Red Riding Hood Part 1

"Tyki, we're bored" You and Road whined together, the two of you clinging to his arms.

"I can't do anything about that," Tyki murmured nonchalantly, shaking his arms free and running a hand through his long, dark brown hair. Your eyes narrowed in annoyance and made a frustrated noise as you plopped into an armchair beside Tyki. Road took a seat on the circular carpet, glaring at the fireplace with a childish scowl. Suddenly you had an idea, and you jumped up from excitement, jumping towards the purple haired Noah.

"Hey, Road, why don't You give me that little red riding book on the shelf over there?" You pointed towards the self that sat next to a window in the corner of the room. "I have a great idea" Road raised an eyebrow but none-the-less did as you asked. Her deep golden eyes scanned the bookshelf, and as she found her target she tugged a black book from it's place and tossed it to you. The book was moderately big, hard cover, and tattered. You smiled as you opened it, taking a seat on the floor in front of Tyki. Road sat beside you with her legs crossed and Tyki rolled his eyes, boredom etched on his perfect facial features.

"Let's start" You chirped, smiling as Road leaned forward to see what you were doing. "Heh heh..."

_Once upon a time, long ago, there was a very weird girl named Jasdero._

**"But he's a boy."**

**"Shush!"**

_She, no, he had the most beautiful golden hair that fell over his shoulders and he had... um... hmmm... let's see... maybe their- No! Ugh, I dunno..._

**"Hey, Road, what color are 'Dero's eyes?" **

**"Aren't they goldish?" **

**"I thought they were yellowish, you know like cat eyes?"**

**"Aren't cat eyes green? Anyway, I think that their yellowish gold-"**

**"Will you to get on with it!"**

**"Okay, okay! Hmph, Mr. Bitchpants McCrabby..."**

**"(Name)..." Tyki growled dangerously and you coughed, going back to your story. **

**"Anyway..."**

_Anyway, as I was saying, Jasdero was going through a green forest, skipping along with a basket full of sweets in hand. He was humming as he skipped to visit to his older brother, Devit, who had gotten sick over the course of the story. _

_Currently, he was still skipping along a dirt path when a noise coming from the blueberry bushes caused him to stop. Jasdero froze in place, before very quickly turning around and scanning the bushes. A few moments later, he sighed , guessing it was probably a stray Akuma who had lost it's way home. Another rustling sound caused him to jump again and he turned to face a large figure blocking his path. _

_The man was large with an evil smile, small glasses, bat ears, and did I mention a heavy set body? Now, Jasdero had seen a lot of ugly people in his life, for he worked at a bar, but this man was so ugly you could cut a roast on his face._

_"Who are you?" Innocent 'Dero asked, moving his basket of goodies into his right hand. His head tilted to the side and with his free hand he pushed his little frilly, black dress down. Jasdero squirmed in his place, sweating as the man looked him over. _

_"May I ask what you have in the basket of yours?"_

_"U-uh, sweets for my sick brother, sir."_

_"I see. May I have a small peek inside, just to see?"_

_"N-no! I have to go, my brother is waiting in bed and since he's all by himself..." Jasdero bolted past the man, gripping his red cloak tightly to his body. After running a good mile or so, Jasdero slowed to a stop. Glancing back, he saw that man had not followed..._

_"Devit's house isn't far from here," He panted, " I sure hope that man didn't stalk me all the way here. It wouldn't be the first time though..." Jasdero shook away the memory and started off towards his brother;s house that could be seen through the clearing. _


	2. Little Red Riding Hood Part 2

_Finally, after another few minutes of running, Jasdero reached his destination, his older brother's house. It was a small, comfortable house painted with white, pink and black streaks all along the side of it. He walked over to the dark wooden door, knocking twice to signal to his brother that he was coming in. The door easily slid open and the blonde red riding hood slipped inside and he gently, uncharacteristicly, closed the door behind him. The first thing 'Dero noticed as he walked inside was an unusual pink umbrella resting in the corner resting in the corner with a tall top hat and a large coat resting beside it. _

_He frowned, slipping of his red cloak of epicness and tossing it onto a coat rack, conviently placed by the door. He walked inot the living room, realzing the place looked the same as it had a few weeks ago when he had come to visit. A torn up old brown couch placed in front of a TV, which was postioned on top of a crate, there was chinese takeout all over the floor and trash aswell. A lacy pink bra was hanging on a ceiling fan ('Dero still did not know if it was his brother's or not) and of course, a small kitchen with a fridge full of alcohol and mustard. Jasdero finished looking around, almost afraid of checking out the white stains on the walls. _

_"Devit?" Jasdero walked down a hallway, stopping at the door on the right side at the very end of the hallway. It was dimly lit and the sun was starting to set. Jasdero would probably have to stay here all night... not that he minded. He shook his head, pushing any dirty thoughts away, and he knocked on the door. He shifted the basket back and forth in his hands as he waited. _

_"Come in," came the awaited reply, and the blonde cheerfully threw the door open and burst into the room. He smiled, hustiling over to the bedside. _

_"Here! I brought you some sweets so you'll feel better," 'Dero placed the basket of goodies on the side table, ignoring the fact that the person lying in the bed did not resemble his brother at all. But even idiots begin to notice the small things in life and that's when the questions started. _

_"Eh? Devit have you gained some weight since we last met?" Jasdero tilted his head to the side, giving the stranger an cute, confused look. _

_"It's all because of your wonderful pastries dear brother," replied the man. _

_"Well what happened to your hair, big brother?" _

_"Why, I've been so sick it all fell out!" Jasdero sweatdropped and raised an eyebrow..._

**"Does 'Dero have eyebrows, Road?"**

**"Almost. Almost to the end and now this." Tyki hissed. You and Road ignored him. **

**"He does, he does. I'm pretty sure anyway" **

**"Really, cause I've never noticed before..?"**

**"Probably because of the stitches around his mouth. They are kinda out of place..."**

**"That's it, I'm leaving."**

**"**_**NO!"**_

**"Don't leave Tyki, my story is almost over!" **

**"Then get on with it."**

**"Yessir, right away"**

_Jasdero's eyes widened in surprise as a loud thumping sound came from the closet. He turned with an angry growl. "Your not Devit! No amount of plastic surgery could ever make Devit as ugly as you!" The large gray man jumped form the bed. _

_"I am the almighty Earl of Millenium, nobody insults me and gets away with it." The Earl started towards his __**Cough**__Jailbait __**Cough **__I mean, he started towards our innocent 'Dero, who could only back up against the wall and hope to disappear into the ground._

_"N-no! Where's Devit?"_

_Everything happened at once. Devit burst from the closet, clad in a pink nightgown, which definetly took away from his usual punk look. Anyway, Devit jumped forward, and pulled out a golden colored gun he had gotten awhile back. The Earl hightailed it, deciding he'd rather not get hit with a large fireball, and he ran. The batman villian lok alike grabbed his manly pink umbrella and floated away, very Mary Poppins like. Devit and 'Dero stood in the doorway, watching the man leave beofre Jasdero turned towards his brother. _

_"Devit! I brought you some-" Jasdero was cut off as Devit's lips met his own. Devitto smirked, and his hadn wandered downward. All night, the wild Lavi bunnies, the Allen beansprouts that grew inn the trees and the Kanda bears said they could hear loud groans and bangs coming from the house. And 'Dero lived happily ever after. _

"What?" Tyki gave you a glare and you both looked at the very confused Road.

"Tyki, I have a question."

"And what is that?" Tyki glared at you and you shrugged your shoulders. Mentally, Tyki wouldn't mind if you two had taken the place of Devit and Jasdero but now Road probably had questions... Sheryll was going to kill him.

"Do beansprouts grown on trees?"

_**Snort Facefault**_


End file.
